Spyglass
by StormyNight108
Summary: Fame is his goal. Alex is his ticket. He was an invisible man for and entire morning, and it was like Hell. They thought he would give up after such a punishment, but he would never let go of a story like Alex Rider. There's only one way. He must expose Alex Rider to the world. All he needs is a camera, a notepad, and a gun. Set after Scorpia Rising. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The hallways were crowded. That itself was an understatement. The teenagers swarmed like angry bees, itching to leave East Ridge High School. Shoulders touched, places to place your feet were difficult to find, and it was hot with a slight odor. Conversation filled the air, keeping the hallways loud. Some seemed stressed, but who could blame them. The term was challenging, but only those who didn't bother to take notes were falling behind.

"Where's my locker again?" Alex Rider turned his head, facing Sabina. His name had been offered to change to Alex Pleasure, but he denied. It was a name he could never let go of.

"It's down the south hall." Sabina answered. She was digging in her bag, trying to reach her mobile. "Do you remember the number?"

"Locker 87 right?" He murmered.

"Right."

The new school resembled Brookland. Alex often found the same dull rooms, same unehtusiastic teachers, same library full of uninteresting books, and he really could have cared less.

Sabina's dad had transferred for his job. Again. They had moved back in the same area Alex used to live, only across town. Sabina and he had decided not to date, for it would have been awkward dating an living together at fifteen, and so he was single. Fortunately, he could still ride his bike to and from school.

Normal parents. It was a concept Alex never experienced until the past month. It was very different. Unlike Jack, they made him clean his room. He remembered how Jack agreed to leave his room alone, and give him space. There was a lot of freedom without parents, but the need for the two guardians made Alex brush the small aspects of freedom aside.

Jack's parents were at Jack's small funeral. It wasn't large at all, and since there was no body, they merely symbolized a small box of her treasures and buried it. Jack's parents gave Alex glares, and the fifteen year old did not blame them.

It was his fault after all.

He missed Jack. Worse, he needed her authority and guidence. He never realized how hard life would have been without her smiling face greeting him home, and her afternoon snacks, and all her caring for him.

"Alex! You forgot these." Alex turned his head to see a boy, brown haired and tall, running towards him with papers clutched in his hands. They were Alex's science notes.

"Thanks Dakota." Alex replied, taking the notes. Dakota nodded and fell into step with him on his other side.

"Don't forget the science quiz tomorrow."

"I won't." Alex and Sabina replied in usion.

Alex bumped shoulders with a girl, and quickly apologized. She didn't have time to acknowledge or even nod before she sped up to match the crowd's walking. Alex could hardly breathe. It began to rain outside, and everyone could hear it on the roof. Alex's chest hurt. He wanted to go home.

"Want me to call mom and see if she can pick us up?" Sabina asked, sticking some chewing gum in her mouth.

"No. You can, but I want to bike home." He replied.

"You sure?" He could tell she was slightly worried about him biking in the rain.

"I'm sure." He answered. She shrugged and put her headphones in. Finally, they reached the east hall and Alex walked towards his locker. Dakota was still walking with him.

"You wanna hang out saturday? Dallas and I are going to see a movie, and maybe you and Sabina can double date with-"

"We're not dating." Sabina cut in quickly. Alex could feel her embarrassment. He also wondered how she could hear him with her headphones in. "He's my brother."

Dakota seemed ataken back. "Whoah, sorry dude, I didn't know." He held his hands up, obviously feeling bad.

"It's fine." Alex slammed his locker shut. He clutched his bag and turned away. "Let's just go."

When they finally reached the doors, they walked outside to be met with a thin blanket of rain. Alex didn't hesitate before walking towards his bike and waving to Sabina. "See you at home."

Home. It didn't feel like home.

Dakota joined him and grabbed his own bike. "Biking through the rain is fun." He grabbed the hood of his black hoodie and pulled it over his head. "If I knew you, you aren't going straight home."

Alex couldn't hold back a smirk. "You think you've figured me out after two weeks?" He questioned, pulling his bike back.

"Well, I know from what Sabina told me, that you always go where you want, without regard of authority."

Alex swung his leg over the bike seat and sat down before turning his head to Dakota. "She said all that?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"A lot more than that. She's known me since grade two, so she trusts me." He flipped his hair and slipped a helmet on. "She talked about you as if you were dating."

"We used to." Alex admitted. "Until I was adopted by her family. But how much has she said about me?" He was slightly uncomfortable about Sabina talking about him. She even claimed he had no regard for authority. It slightly made him ticked off.

"I don't remember a lot of it, but none of it was bad." They were down the road on their bikes within another minute. Alex and Dakota had gotten along since day one at the new school, and Alex was becoming more social by the day.

"But you are right. I want to make a stop at Jack's grave." He said quietly. It was in the same cemetary as Ian's.

Dakota nodded, finding no fault in wanting to visit someone you loved. "Sure. If you want, I could join you. Or do you want to be alone?" Dakota asked, blinking.

"You can join me." Alex responded. They both turned right, letting the cemetary come into view. That was an advantage, he didn't have to bike so far from his school to get to the cemetary any longer. They parked their bikes beside the cemetary and exchanged a glance before entering. Alex lead the way, walking down the middle path to the end. A small tombstone read Jack Starbright, and this is where Alex stopped and kneeled.

Dakota squatted beside him. "Isn't your uncle buried here too?" He asked.

"Yes." Alex turned his head. Two tombs down, another tombstone read Ian Rider.

"How did your uncle die?"

"A car accident." The lie came easily. Alex didn't hesitate. He stared into the words Jack Starbright, as if hoping anything would happen. He slowly reached his hand out and curled his fingers across the engraved words.

"How did your parents die?" Dakota asked curiously, watching Alex.

"Plane crash." He responded. At least that was true.

"And Jack?"

"A car accident. Vehical accidents seem to run into the family." Alex closed his eyes, deep in thought. Dakota had shut his mouth. Alex's chest thumped, and he clutched it painfully.

"What?" Dakota looked at him with concern.

"Nothing. Just an old wound." Alex replied tiredly. "Let's go."

Dakota didn't argue as they walked back towards their bikes. Alex's chest beat again, and he turned his head. Something moved in the bushes outside the cemetary gates. But when he looked, nothing was there, or showed any evidence of someone previously standing there. But something was definitely off.

"Coming?" Dakota called. He was already holding his handles. The rain was beginning to get harder, and Alex was getting soaked. Something was telling him to investigate, to run over there. His instincts were trying to control him.

"Yes." He turned towards the bikes, pushing his anticipation behind. He was a schoolboy, nothing more.

* * *

**Cool, this is my first Alex Rider fanfic. I appreciate any constructive critisizm, but no flaming please. Don't worry, there will be plenty of action. Plus a villan who no one would expect.**

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well well well! Silly little Stormy forgot that her planned villan died in the books 8D. **

**So here's how it goes down. I'm going to rewrite a small part in the books from another POV and change what happens slightly so it goes with my little story here. The rest will be the, well, fanfiction XD Okay? Okay. :D**

* * *

The man sitting opposite to him was famous. He was rich, adored, and had one of the stories any interviewer would love to have. Desmond McCain had a story like many, having a bad past, repenting to God, and living the rest of his life doing work for God. Even with such a story, Harry Bulman could hardly believe he was still the same. Especially since he was so interested in gaining information of Alex Rider.

Alex Rider...

The name haunted him. Even thinking about it gave him chills. His life was swept away for an entire morning, and only then did he realize how precious even the smallest thing could be. But now, he was sitting opposite to Desmond McCain, who was prepared to pay him twenty thousand dollars for information of Alex Rider.

But it could have been more.

Harry licked his lips. Their conversation had gone for over ten minutes now, and it looked great for the man, as well as McCain. They would both get what they wanted. His chewing gum made his mouth cold and minty as he listened to Straik confirm the amount he would recieve.

"I agreed to that price before I realized that Mr. McCain was involved," Harry replied. "But I thought, under the circumstances, that we might renegotiate." They were wise words on his part. He hoped they would realize his smarts and agree to his terms.

"I agree with you." Desmond replied, which made Harry give a small smile. "That's exactly what I've decided to do."

All he remembered was his cellphone vibrating in his back pocket, McCain stand hastily, and a quick punch in the chest. The world spun around, and he mustered a face of surprise and confusion. His phone vibrated again in his back pocket, but once his eyes met the ceiling, he gave in to darkness.

* * *

Jamie Richard tried again.

He punched Harry's number into his cellphone, replacing it to his ear and listening intently to the ringing. Where the heck was he? _"I've got something great coming towards me, Jamie. Twenty thousand dollars for information on Alex Rider." _Harry had last said to him. The phone line was secure, but even Jamie was still susipcious that MI6 would still be listening. _"Call me back after about eleven. By then I'll be a rich man, and Alex Rider will be exposed. It'll teach him for messing with my life."_

Jamie was worried. He could be dead for all he knew. Wasn't there a GPS set up on Harry's phone? The tall man, who was in his 30's, turned on the balls of his feet and sped towards his computers. He was, as his friends called him, a super-nerd. He sped straight through school, skipping a grade, and went into technology. Only Harry remained his friend, seeing that they were friends since they were both twelve. Harry had offered him to try and become a journalist with him, so they could work together. After a long time, Jamie had agreed. They became journalists, both headstrong for stories like Alex Rider.

The story of Alex Rider was Harry's interest. Jamie wasn't a large part in it. Harry updated him hourly on what was going on, and then sent him pictures of a fourteen year old beating up three men in a cemetary. This was Alex Rider? Jamie had flipped through the photographs like lightning, his eyes widening at each one. If he had flipped through them, it could have looked like a picture animation. Surely this was only a boy who was taught karate? Let alone going on missions for MI6. Jamie had doubted from the beginning until he read the newspaper. Harry had died. But he hadn't. He was told later about his whole morning as an invisible man, and what MI6 had done to him. That must have meant Alex Rider was a worthy story. But MI6 had threatened, and Harry's ambitions brought him to another place concerning Rider. That was what worried Jamie. This might as well get him killed.

He sat down, swiveling around to face his computers. He began to furiously type, and brought up hack codes to find the GPS signal in Harry's phone. It was obviously in some sort of moving vehical because of it's speed. He hacked the phone further, turning on the camera on the front of his phone. This only proved to his friends he was a computer nerd, but if it saved his best friend's life, he could care less about the insults.

The camera hack wouldn't work if it was deep in Harry's back pocket. Lukily, it was sitting in the back of a car seat, facing part of the seat. Was that, blood? Sick, red splats of crimson ooze was practically thrown around the back seat. He couldn't see Harry, and imagined he was facing the other side where the phone couldn't pick him up. If that was blood, Harry might be in trouble. He followed the GPS, and realized it was going to pass where he lived.

He had an idea. It was something he learned from TV shows and movies, and they seemed to work without killing anybody. He leaped from his computer and raced out of his apartment. He sat down in his car and turned on the engine as fast as his fingers could try, and shoved the gear into reverse. He looked over his shoulder, and a gray car with tinted windows met his eyes. From his calculations, this must be the car. He timed it slightly off, and reversed the car into the driver's body. The driver was killed instantly, and the man in the back seat was thrown around like a ragdoll.

Jamie leaped from his car, seeing the damage of the back bumper. He'd perfer this than losing his best friend. He ran to the back, throwing the door open to see Harry's unconcious body, with blood swelling from his chest.

"Harry!" He gasped, reaching out. He unsteadily grabbed his friend and pulled him out of the bloody car. Fearing that Harry was dead, he laid him on the ground. He checked his pulse, relieved to find a slight beating. He took the suit jacket off and found a bullet hole in his chest, only two inches away fom where his heart was. He looked at the driver. First, he would hide him, and then take Harry to the hospital and tell them some kind of story to hide Alex Rider's information.

Even the name could get them both killed.

Harry had made a full recovery, and lived in the guest room of Jamie's apartment, in fear of going back home. It wasn't until half a year later when Alex appeared before his eyes again, and his ambitions grew. He kept it silent from Jamie for the time being, but he was prepared to show Alex to the world, dead or alive.

* * *

**Wow, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. This is the first time I got seven reviews on a first chapter :D and now I'll answer some that need answering.**

**youngjusticefanatic: Thanks but that was probably the only time a school will be involved XD **

**ObsessivelyOdd: Thank you so much for the crit! I found it very helpful. I understand what you meant about the double-explination, and I'll be sure to be careful about that. More description, you can just as well see I've been working on that XD I welcome crit with open arms, don't worry :D**

**Izzy-I.R.T.: Congrats! You guessed right! :D**

**Thank you so much, guys! Please review! :)**

**~Stormy:D**


	3. Chapter 3

The man walking into the classroom was tall, keeping his head up and his chest puffed out. He stepped lightly, waiting a moment before turning to the teenagers of the classroom. They all stared at him with confusion, wondering why he was acting in authority. Of course, many teenagers guessed he was a subsitute, and they were correct.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Bulman. Mrs. Marra won't be here for another week or two, and I am taking over your algebra class." He said, resting his hand on Mrs. Marra's desk and surveyin his head over the students.

The class continued their bored muttering, but one girl raised her hand slowly. "Do you know where Mrs. Marra will be?" The class quieted down slightly to hear his answer, suddenly curious.

"She had to fly cross-country to take care of her sick father." He explained, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose. The class accepted his answer without question and began to chatter again. He stared at the class, wondering what they had been learning in the class, or what he had to do. He scanned the teenager's faces, finally finding the one in the far back corner. Ah, there he was. The teenager was turned sideways, and his hands were up as if he were in the middle of a conversation with someone. But his gaze was pointed directly at the substitute with wide eyes.

Harry inwardly grinned, finding Alex's shocked face amusing. "Class, Mrs. Marra told me you all had homework to turn in."

A few guilty faces spread across the room as they began digging through their bags. He saw these fces and smiled, finding an oppritunity. "You may spend the next twenty minutes doing it if you forgot to do so." He waved his hand, and the teenagers gave their relieved sighs. He began to stroll the isles of chairs, stopping at Alex's desk. "Since you're done with your homework, do you mind taking roll? I don't know the students just yet, and I don't want to interupt their work." He held out the roll sheet that lay in his graso, and loked eyes with the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed, keeping his voice low as he took the roll sheet.

"Substituting. I am a qualified substitute, you know." He said flatly, crossing his arms and studying the teenager.

"Do I have to get a restraining order?" Alex grumbled, turning to face his desk.

Harry chuckled. "This has nothing to do with you, Alex." He kept his voice even. "This is only a coincidence."

"I would have figured you'd hate me after what MI6 did to you." Alex retorted.

"Who says I don't?" He whispered with a shrug. He then raised his low voice. "Take the roll to the front office when you're finished please." He then turned, walking back down the isle and leaving Alex to do the roll. Alex stared at the sheet, deep in thought, and then pulled out a pen.

Dakota tapped him on the shoulder. "What were you talking with Mr. Bulman about?" He asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "He just wants me to take the roll. Can you do it? I don't know everyone's names yet." He handed him the roll without further question. Dakota shrugged and took the sheet, filling it out easily while Alex rested his head on his hands. MI6 didn't believe in cooncidences.

Of course, he wasn't with MI6 anymore.

He sighed, staring at his finished homework. He could ask MI6 to get him off his back again...

No. Alex already decided never to show up at that place ever again. He picked up his pen and turned it between his fingers. His gaze casted towards Mr. Bulman, who was sitting in Mrs. Marra's chair. He was watching the computer at her desk, his fingers resting on the keyboard as if deep in thought. Alex continued to twist the pen between his fingers, studying the man who was substituting his class. Why did it have to be him?

Something was definitely off. Alex reached into his pocket with a free hand and slipped his cellphone out. He typed out a text to Sabrina. "May leave early. Don't worry bout me." He read the text in his mind, wishing he had the freedom to be more descriptive. He could easily ask to go to the bathroom and just leave for the rest of the period. But then again, he realized if Mr. Bulman wanted him dead, he wouldn't so it in front of a classroom full of children. This was probably the safest place he could be right now.

He canceled the text to Sabrina just as a shadow fell over his phone. He froze, pausing. "No cellphones in class, Alex." Harry's voice thundered over him. Alex raised his head to find the substitute's hand outstretched towards him. He beconed for the cellphone to be placed in his palm. Alex hesitated, and slowly slid his mobile into his hand, their eyes locked in a battle of hatred. Mr. Bulman took the cell phone from Alex and turned, slowly walking down the isle. Alex's cold gaze bore into his back. Whatever he was up to, Alex could handle it.

He always handled it.


End file.
